The invention relates to printer stands and particularly to printer stands which automatically collect and refold fanfold paper, such as that typically used for business forms, as well as other printing.
The advent of personal computers has produced a demand for better paper handling apparatus and particularly for apparatus which duplicates apparatus used in large commercial job sites. A major difference is the space limitations inherent in the usual personal computer work place. The relatively confined work places available for most personal computers dictates new approaches.
The prior art includes apparatus such as that shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,018,052; 2,806,576; 2,845,019; 3,232,407; and 3,939,955.
The art of refolding continuous forms as they pass out of a printing device has been known for many years. The known apparatus may be generally categorized as follows: (1) Desk Top Printer Stands.
There are inexpensive "benches" which raise the printer above table level and provide an area under the "bench" for the storing of the paper supply. No consideration has been given to the very real problems of what happens to the printed forms from the printer. This results in (a) the stand having to be located a substantial distance from any rear wall surface and thus, there is no real chance that the printed forms will refold neatly behind the printer, or (b) the printed forms descend to the rear in a disorderly fashion and are finally retrieved from the floor level beneath, or (c) the printed forms stack in a very disorderly fashion against the rear wall surface, or (d) a receiving basket (usually wire formed, see below) accessory is added which mandates that substantial space be provided for its location behind the printer. (2) Receiving Baskets.
These are usually wire formed. They are usually designed to be secured at the rear of the surface upon which the printer is located. Often they are an accessory to a floor standing printer stand. (see below). They have (a) no provision for paper supply, (b) substantial space must be provided to the rear of the surface on which the printer is located, and (c) retrieval of the printed forms is often very inconvenient for the operator. (3) Floor Standing Printer Stands.
These stands have two major disadvantages when compared to the apparatus of the present invention: (a) floor space consumption, and (b) cost.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will both hold the printer and refolded paper on which printing has already been completed and which will be compact enough to be used on top of a desk or table.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will refold the paper upon which the printing has been completed almost directly under a shelf provided to hold the printer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is reliable.
Another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will function with a wide variety of printers.
Yet another object is to provide, at least in some embodiments of the invention, a place for storage of unprinted paper within the stand.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture, in part, because less materials are required because of the compactness of the apparatus.